


Ménage

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/peterandclaude/271298.html">Peter and Claude Anonymous Kink Meme</a>. Kink: Peter/Claude/Adam threesome with bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage

Peter’s flat on his back, being molested by two sexy British men and he isn’t really sure how this happened. He’d met Adam in the man’s warehouse, regaining his memories in the process. Adam had taken him back to his townhouse. Peter had been surprised to hear that Adam had a roommate. He was more surprised to find said roommate eating noodles in the kitchen. Claude stared at him with shocked on his newly-shaved face, noodles hanging from his mouth.

There’d been yelling, lots of it; mostly on his side. And then Claude shoved him against a wall and kissed him senseless, _God_ , while Adam watched. He lost himself in the hot, wet slide of tongues and the feel of Claude pressed against him again. Then Adam pulled him out of Claude’s arms and kissed him fiercely. Peter kissed back with a passion; he’d spent four months listening to this man’s voice on the other side of a wall, and hadn’t had a chance to touch him properly once they’d escaped.

And then Claude was behind him, pressed against his back. Adam pulled away, lips bruised and earnest blue eyes fixed on Peter’s face. “I want to have you both, Peter. Can I?” Adam asked slowly.

Claude snickered, nipping at the nape of Peter’s neck. “Like he’s gonna say no.” Adam shot a glare at Claude over Peter’s shoulder. Claude laughed and slid a hand down Peter’s stomach.

“Yes,” Peter sighed, leaning back against Claude. He reached back and wound his hand into Claude’s hair, reaching forward with his other hand and pulling Adam against him. “Yes.”

Then it was just heat and desperation. Clothes flying off as Claude and Adam maneuvered him towards the bedroom. Claude pushed him on to the bed, which Peter was grateful to see was big enough for the three of them. Adam pushed him back against the headboard; he smiled and reached into the nightstand. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a grin and caught them around Peter’s wrists. Peter’s breath caught in his chest; the thought of Claude and Adam using these on a regular basis is unbearably arousing.

And then Claude and Adam had his complete attention. They were kissing harshly, teeth clicking and hands pulling at clothes. Claude snarled and pulled at Adam’s short blond hair. Adam’s head snapped back and he glared at Claude. “Ow. That hurts, Claude.”

Claude grinned. “You know you like it.” Adam scowled and pulled at Claude’s belt, yanking his pants down. They tangled together, a snarl of blonde hair and angry lips. Their hands clawed off clothing, nails raking over naked skin.

And then Peter has two sexy men lying on either side of him. There’s a hand on his erection and he’s pretty sure it belongs to Claude; a familiar twist and yeah, definitely Claude’s hand. Adam disappears for a moment, then returns with a tube of lube. Slick hands part his legs and a finger slides into him. Peter squirms; a little warning would have been nice. Claude laughs and turns his attention to Peter’s chest, mouth working his nipples and hands splayed across his stomach. The rasp of stubble against sensitized skin makes his gasp.

Adam slips another finger into him and Peter pushes back. Adam grins and nips at his inner thigh, making him jump. Adam licks a hot stripe up to his groin, tongue hot and wet everywhere but where he needs it most. His fingers are twisting in Peter until he’s wet and open and panting. Adam’s slipping another finger in, delicately licking the tip of his cock. Peter twitches, and Claude pushes him flat with one hand pressed against his shoulder. And then Claude is sucking and biting at his neck.

Claude kisses Peter hard and swallows his gasp as Adam pushes in a fourth finger—God _four_. Peter stops moving, tugging at the handcuffs around his wrists, desperately trying to suck in enough air. But his two lovers won’t let him. Claude kisses him again, his hands roaming his chest; Adam keeps thrusting his fingers, his pouty mouth wrapped around Peter’s cock. Peter chokes out a strangled, “Fuck,” as Adam nimble fingers brush against his prostrate.

Adam pulls out his fingers and pulls away from Peter’s cock, reaching for the tube of lube. Claude notices and wrenches away, grabbing Adam’s wrist hard enough to leave bruises on another man. They stare at each other, blue eyes meeting, and Claude makes a sound that Peter can only call a growl. The staring contest breaks a moment later, as Adam looks away. Claude grins and grabs the lube. Peter curls his fingers around the cool metal of the cuffs, and watches with a dry mouth as Adam slicks Claude’s cock with the contested lube. As if they can sense him watching, both men turn their heads and grin at him. Claude smirks like a predator; Adam smiles like an angel.

Claude sits up and settles against the headboard, long lanky legs outstretched. Adam pulls Peter to his knees and positions him over Claude. Peter straddles his old lover, their thighs pressed together. He loops his arms around Claude’s neck, cuffs against his skin. Claude looks up into his face, eyes dark; Peter settles into his arms as though he’d never left.

Adam is kissing his neck as Claude presses into him. Peter gasps into Claude’s mouth. And God, it’s been months, _months_ , since he’s been with Claude. But Claude hasn’t forgotten anything about his body, how to drive him wild; the hollow above his hips where the slide of Claude’s thumbs makes him twitch, and the exact spot on his neck to suck that makes his hips buck.

Peter lets his head tilt back and rocks his hips against Claude, falling seamlessly into an old rhythm. Claude’s hands catch his hips, forcing him to stillness. And then Adam’s heat is at his back, warm skin pressed together. Adam is achingly hard against his ass. Peter hears Adam popping open the lube and—

Peter arches and bites back a curse as Adam slips a finger into him alongside Claude’s cock. Claude arches up and bang his head on the wall. Adam chuckles and slides another finger inside Peter. Adam rests his chin on Peter’s shoulder and makes eye contact with Claude. And then they’re moving together, thrusting in time and then in syncopation. Peter groans and digs his fingernails into the palms of his hands, doesn’t care he’s leaving marks. Adam pulls his fingers out and rewets them. Another finger, slippery slide of flesh on flesh.

Peter whimpers, his eyes clenched shut. Oh God, he wants them both and he can’t stop, but it’s too much. Too much and he can’t take it. Claude stills, turns his head to Peter’s neck and presses kiss and soft reassurances against his skin. Adam’s other hand strokes gently across his chest, his voice seductive in Peter’s ear. “You can take this, can’t you, Peter,” less a question than an affirmation. “You know we wouldn’t hurt you. It’ll feel good, trust me.” Adam sucks a kiss into the back of his neck. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Peter nods. “Good boy,” Adam smirks and Peter can feel the hot pressure of his cock pressed against his entrance.

And it’s hot and desperate, Peter gasping and leaning his forehead against Claude’s shoulder as Adam pushes into him. It hurts and it burns hotter than exploding. Pain sparks through his body, pleasure forgotten for the moment. He’s stretched and full, full to bursting. Adam’s long hands stroke down his back, Claude’s hands hot and heavy on his hips.

Peter takes a deep, shuddering breath and relaxes. Adam slides the last few inches into him and Peter throws his head back. They’re so deep inside him he can taste them both at the back of his throat. Above him, Adam and Claude are kissing fiercely, mouths battling for domination.

Claude thrusts up and Peter arches back with a moan, cuffs pulling Claude’s head against his neck. Adam laughs and thrusts just as hard.

Adam leans over Peter’s shoulder and licks up the side of Claude’s neck. Claude looks up and meets his gaze. Adam grins and wraps his hands around Claude’s hips and pulls. Claude grins and takes up Adam’s rhythm.

Peter’s world dissolves into heat and light, hotter than burning.

His world consists of snapshots, Claude hands harsh on his waist, Adam’s hot breath on the back of his neck, metal cutting into his wrists, the feel of Claude and Adam sliding over each other inside him. Peter throws his head back and wails as he comes.

Peter slumps against Claude’s chest, vaguely registering his lovers’ release as a rush of heat. Adam falls slack against him, both of them pillowed on Claude’s chest.

They lay together in a tangled, sweaty heap, the only thing between them the silver line of the cuffs around Peter’s wrists.


End file.
